


Love you like I loved you

by soda_coded



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Gerard catches Frank, alone on the bus with his hand and his laptop.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	Love you like I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm old now, but so are they, so I guess we're all back on our bullshit.

"What kind of freaky shit are you watching his time?" Gerard spoke from just beside his ear, making Frank startle, hand flying off his dick. The video was still going, the woman's face sweaty and smiling as her legs were balanced over her head, and a clear funnel was inserted into her wet, fuzzy pussy. " 'Cum funnel gang bang and squirt' ?"

"Jesus." Frank groaned, frustrated and embarrassed and hard. Gerard, faster than him, beat his hand back down to his dick, jerking him quick and dirty. Gerard never had time for embarrassment. "We're still on the fucking bus-"

"Only ones on the bus." Gerard said, and then laughed like he'd told a fucking joke so Frank didn't even know if he should believe him or not. Also, if everybody had left why had he been watching this shit with the sound off? "Could hear you the second I walked back here."

Gerard moaned high and breathy, smothering it in Frank's neck, making him grit his teeth. He reached out, and slammed his laptop shut, kicking it further down the bed away from him. Why did Gee always catch him being gross? Frank wanted to spread his legs with the laptop out of the way, but it was hard to move, Gerard having already octopussed him, just by squeezing up onto the bed. The blankets were tangled all around his feet, but it didn't matter. Gerard had both hands on him now though, Frank already slick with lube.

It felt fucking good, good enough that Frank couldn't hold still, way better than he was doing on his own. His bunk didn't really leave him any room, so instead he just kept softly colliding with Gerard, who felt like he was everywhere at fucking once.

"Careful." Gerard said, which was some bullshit from him. "So what's up with the funnel, Frankie? You want some batter?"

"I've seen you fall asleep watching fisting." Frank said, but his voice was all sex stupid.

"A hobby." Gee dismissed and Frank would have laughed, but one more easy double slide of Gerard's fists and Frank was coming. Hot and wet on his stomach and the bed and all over Gee's hands. It felt… okay. It had slipped out more than anything, which was fucking disappointing. "Oh, fuck, Frank, Frankie, that was so hot, I didn't even think you were close."

"Fuck." Frank said. He'd been up here for so long too, edging himself to shitty porn just to drip it away. "Fuck. I hate when I do that. Dick's are so stupid."

"Hmm." Gerard said, and then sat back, peeling himself from Frank's back. "Kneel up for me, baby."

Frank didn't move, still hard and wet and a little pissed off now. Ruined orgasms sucked, even well-intentioned ones. Gee just slapped him on the hip and then knelt himself, forcing Frank up and forward with the motion. Pushed at Frank's back until he was bent over, face over his laptop, too hot from being buried in the bedding. He pushed it off of the bed, wincing as it clattered to the floor, and then Gerard was pulling at his pants, only stopping when he saw the base of the toy buried in him.

"Fuck, Frank, what, you've just been back here all fucking day with this thing stuffed-"

"Fuck off." Frank muttered into the mattress. "Just, shut up Gee-"

Gerard eased he toy out, a slow drag and Frank tensed, expecting him to slip it free, to replace it with fingers or tongue, fill Frank with even more of him. So when Gerard instead plunged it back into him, Frank yelped.

"That's really slutty, Frank." Gerard said. Did it again with that same dirty little twist to his wrist that ground the toy right into Frank's prostate. "Bet you wish this was a fucking funnel instead, huh? You'd be leaking jizz all over the bed, while your asshole swallowed."

"What the  _ fuuuck _ , Christ Gee, what are you saying." Frank groaned, and then Gerard's arm was keeping a steady rhythm, just fucking pounding him with it, the way that Frank had wanted it the whole time, except that it was Gee giving it to him from behind, and that was way better than he'd been thinking. "I'm not-"

"A cum slut?" Gerard asked, teasing out the words, one of his insane little giggles tacked on the end. Frank couldn't keep his head up, had to press his temple to the bed, hands barely hanging on. His cock hadn't even had time to soften, and felt sensitive where it hung between his legs, but the sudden pressure on his prostate was keeping him in the game. "You thinking about the crew, then? Lining up to jerk it, one by one into the deepest part of you?"

"Oh fuck, no, not the crew." Frank said, making a face as he wormed a hand between himself and the bed. Hissed when he finally made contact with his dick. "I have to smell those guys all the time."

"The fans, then?" Gee guessed, breathless, and a whimper slipped out of Frank. God, he really thought he might cum again. "Just stick your slutty ass out over the edge of stage, watch them climb each other to get to you- or, even better set you up at a fan panel, let all the little fanboys drip into you- let the fangirls stick their fingers in-"

"Christ-" Frank hissed. He might actually cum again. Christ, his dick hurt it was so sensitive, but he had been sitting up here with that toy in him all day, and every brush against his prostate pushed him closer.

"Or maybe a fan panel is a good idea, but you know how those work, Frankie." Gerard's voice was teasing and tight. He knew what his voice did to Frank. Watched it wreck him on stage night after night. "Fans can't touch. Instead, they can watch and the band will help instead. Bands gotta stick together, Frankie."

The- band-

"Fucking-  _ goddamnit _ ." Frank said, and his ass tightened up so hard on the toy it went even deeper into him, and he felt it hit like a truck, the orgasm so intense he was moaning into his sheets, ass in the air while Gee watched. 

"Holy shit." Gerard said and then he ripped the toy free, Frank's ass clenching on nothing as he jangled his belt free, and knocked into Frank so quickly his whole body slid forward, cock dragging through the mess he'd left on the bunk. "Goddamnit, Frankie, baby, that was-"

"C'mon, fucker." He didn't really need to. Gerard's hips were already meeting his with a steadily mounting furiosity. Frank did it anyway, though, because it always made him feel more like a slut and because he knew Gee fucking loved it. "C'mon give it to me, Gee, please, c'mon asshole-"

"Son of a bitch." Gerard said, his voice wild, pitch all over the place and Frank arched back into his next push and Gerard went fucking nuts, slamming him into the mattress while Frank drooled on dirty sheets.

This was what he'd wanted; exactly what he hadn't thought he'd get. Gerard had run late with the interviewer. Frankie had been glad he'd skipped it. Still wished Gee had been here.

Now that he had him- fuck. Frank rubbed his sweaty forehead onto the bed, body limp, having given up on trying to match Gerard's energy. Two orgasms had knocked him for a loop, leaving him loose and pleasant with it, and now Gerard was destroying his ability to move and think. Fucking him into useless bed jelly.

"Bed jelly." Frank said, face down, and then Gerard was knocking into him, rhythmless, his hips stabbing forward as he came deep in Frank. Finally collapsed back, and Frank rolled into his side, awkwardly because he wasn't sure where Gee had ended up and also because his asshole was dripping hot cum. It left him legs up, body curled.

"You look like your porn." Gerard said, and it took Frank a minute, but he found a pillow to hit him with.


End file.
